


Don't Let Me Down

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Future Mother-In-Law [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Mel and Sam have been living together for a long while and their relationship has been going well.  That is until Sam's Ex girlfriend comes back into the picture...





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot in this series. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy it. When I get inspired I will be posting various works in this series. I know it's been a good minute since I have really posted anything with any of my series on this site, but I will be trying to post when I can. I have been working a lot.

Mel sighed, curling up under the covers and giving a slight shiver when she noticed that where she had curled up wasn't as warm as it had been when she went to sleep.  Opening her eyes, Mel realized that the reason why was because her boyfriend Sam was no longer in bed with her.  Normally, she'd be a little worried about it or at least in the first few months she would've been, but after the last two years that worry had dissipated.  Most of that worry had actually originated when Sam had informed her of what his last girlfriend had put him through and in all honesty, it had pissed Mel off.  Sam was one of the sweetest, nicest guys she'd ever met.  Her man had never deserved to be treated like that - even if he happened to be a werewolf.  Oh, yes, Mel was well aware of the fact that her boyfriend was not human.  And that was perfectly fine.

Sure, they hadn't had sex yet, but that doesn't mean they had not done stuff.  They did. But that last step always seemed out of reach.  In a way, it was a little upsetting.

Sitting up in bed, she allowed the covers to slide down, revealing that she had been wearing clothes.

It may have been two years of dating, but they had yet to do the deed.  While most girls would be irritated by the fact and move on to someone else - Mel was very much not one of them.  She was perfectly fine with waiting until Sam was ready.  It had more to do with his past than anything else.

Yes, he knew that Mel wasn't going to break up with him when they finally reached that step, but that fear was still there.

That's not to say that Mel wasn't sexually frustrated.  She was, but that was understandable.  It had been two years since they started dating and living together.

Giving a stretch, Mel gets up and started heading towards the door.  Her hand was on the knob when she heard Sam's voice.  She pressed her ear against the door and her brow furrowed as she heard the pain and anger in his voice.  It sounded as if he were talking on the phone.

And judging by the tone Mel knew exactly whom he was talking to.

_How the hell did she get his number?_ Mel thought with a snarl.

For a human she had a darker nature that sometimes surprised herself.

Carefully, she opened the door, not wanting to startle her other half.

"Jesus!  Why the hell are you calling me?" Sam snarls into the phone, not paying any attention to his surroundings as he dealt with his ex.  "I highly doubt that."

Silence.

"Lindsey, that's impossible," he hisses and Mel could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes.  There was definitely something wrong.  "We were together one time!  And last time I checked, we used protective measures!"

A horrible feeling settled into Mel's stomach.  Oh Gods.  She just had this terrible feeling of what was being discussed over the phone.

"No, I don't have to listen," she heard him growl darkly.  "Considering the fact that I know you were already pregnant before we hooked up!"

Pin drop silence.  Some part of Mel was thrilled at knowing that there was no chance that her boyfriend had sired a child with his Ex.  But another part was a little bothered that he had dated the woman while knowing she was already pregnant.

"Yes, I knew," she heard him say.  "You think I'm stupid.  That it would be so damn easy to make me think that after we had sex that one time you'd be able to convince me years later that I had sired a child with you.  Did you forget that you were dating a werewolf?" Oh, by the end of that his voice had become so dangerous, Mel couldn't stop the shiver of arousal that ran through her body.  Hearing that tone always somehow did something to her.  It was a phenonium that she could not understand nor tried.  "Try again, Lindsey."

By this time, Sam had become aware that Mel was there, having smelled the moment she became aroused.  His eyes turned to her instantly and Mel couldn't stop another shudder.  There was something about his gaze that told her that things were about to change.  In a good way.  A really, really good way.

Mel held out her hand, a coy smile on her face.  Oh, she had an idea that would definitely piss that Ex off.

Sam gave a nod and put the phone into her hands.

"Hi, Lindsey," Mel greeted a little cheerfully.  "Oh, I happen to be Sam's girlfriend.  Yes, the one he's been with for the past two years.  I would like to ask you what you're calling us for?"  Oh, she was enjoying this.  The rage in the other woman's voice was so enjoyable to Mel.

Mel held back a giggle.  "Honey," she began sugary sweet.  "May I remind you that you left Sam about ten minutes after have had sex with him." Silence.  "Yes, I am aware of all that.  He did tell me, you know."

Sam leaned against the bedroom door frame, arms crossed and loving the fact that his girlfriend was calling his Ex out on her bullshit too.  He definitely planned on rewarding her for this.  For trusting him so much, even though she had overheard this conversation.

**_It's time,_** the wolf in him purred.

Yes, yes it was.

"Oh, so you're under the impression that your child is his?" Mel piped up with a chuckle.  "Honey, I know for a fact that Rex is the father of that child."

Rex was Lindsey's long term ex boyfriend.  He had actually been her first.  That's what Lindsey had confessed to him at any rate.  Mel had actually heard from Rex that Lindsey had told him she was pregnant and had decided to break up with him for Sam because there was just no way she could be with a man that had knocked her up.  Or at least that's what was going on through the grape vine back in college.

"Now, I don't mind calling my boyfriend out if he's messed up," she says, "But I know for a fact that you're just trying to cause trouble.  So please, take that issue up with the actual father and kindly leave my boyfriend alone."

The minute she hung up, Sam was on her.  He had her pinned against the wall, mouth slamming down on hers and pretty much taking all the air out of her body.  The absolute aggression made her tingly all over the place.  Oh yes, this was going to go so well.

~O~

It was several hours later, Mel laid curled up, her head resting on Sam's chest with the fingers of his left hand tracing her spine.  Her breathing had finally evened out.  Yes, things had gone well after that phone conversation.

Mel stifled the giggle that wanted to escape.

She looked up at Sam.  "I love you, you know that right?"

He hummed, looking down at her.  "I know.  I love you too."

She smiled brightly.  "I also trust you."

He hugged her tightly.  "I do as well and thank you for trusting me."

Mel grinned.  "Sam, I know for a fact that even if it were true.  You would want to be involved with your child's life, but not leave me.  I know that.  I trust you entirely."

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  "Thank you."

Mel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of this one-shot. Teehee. I think it went pretty well. I think I managed to make it make sense, but I am unsure. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. With a little luck I will have something else for you guys.


End file.
